


unholy trinity

by flysafepapi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flysafepapi/pseuds/flysafepapi
Summary: The band is back together.
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	unholy trinity

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my tumblr of the same name.

“Stop moving, I just got comfortable.”

Of course saying anything just made Jerome wriggle again, solely to annoy you, and you snorted when Jeremiah reached over you and slapped him on the back of the head. The bed is just a little too small for all three of you, so you’ve got to squash in between them, but none of you really mind. Compared to some of the places you’ve slept, this is an upgrade. The sheets are mostly clean, and you’ve got a pillow, so what more would you need? Anything would be better than Arkham, after all. 

“But I can’t get to sleep when you’ve got your elbow jabbing me in the back.”

“That’s not my elbow, I’m just really happy to see you.”

You can practically feel Jeremiah roll his eyes when you and Jerome dissolve into giggles, but you hear the laugh he tries to hide before you can hear it. Honestly, you’re not that tired, but passing up the opportunity to snuggle? You’re not that crazy. Although the doctors would probably disagree with you on that, if they were still alive to do anything anymore. It hadn’t been necessary to kill them, the three of you could have gotten in and out without too much trouble, but where’s the fun in that?

“Aw, loosen up, Miah, you know that I’m happy to see you too.”

It takes some work, and a lot of cursing and grunting, to roll over onto your back so you can throw one arm around each of them, bringing them in for a hug. 

“It’s great to get the band back together, isn’t it? I missed both of you. It was so boring in there, everyone just sits around all day, they don’t even laugh!”

Jerome gasps and looks betrayed, pulling back to look at you with a frown. 

“Not even giggle?”

“Nope.”

“What a horrible place.”

You nod solemnly, and then roll your head around to look at Jeremiah. He’s already staring at you, with that happy little smile he only gets when the three of you are together, even if he and Jerome can’t go for more than ten minutes without getting into a shouting match over something or other. 

“I was going to break myself out, if you hadn’t come for me,” you say, whispering it loudly like you’re telling him a secret. “I couldn’t handle any more icecream.”

“Icecream?”

“Mm, yeah. Only vanilla, which was really sad, because everyone knows that mint is the best flavor.”

“Nuh-uh, strawberry!”

You look at Jerome with a hurt look on your face, holding one hand to your chest like a scandalised woman in an old western movie. 

“I can’t believe you’d do this to me. I thought you loved me.”

“I like vanilla.”

“No, no, what have I done to deserve this, god? It’s just me in this bed with two heathens.”

You’re pretty sure that Jeremiah pokes you first, right in the ribs where all three of you know the most ticklish spot on your body is, but you can’t be sure because it happens while you’re holding the pillow over your face like you can’t bear to look at either of them for their icecream preferences. 

“Hey! Whoever did that gets no kisses!” 

Your declaration doesn’t last long, maybe half a minute. Of course you can’t not kiss them both, they’re your best friends and partners in horrific crime. You kiss Jeremiah first, leaving a bright lip print behind on his cheek that makes you laugh, and then Jerome, right on the tip of his nose, just like you’ve always done for years, ever since the three of you met. You don’t have many rules, but the one you always follow is to keep it strictly PG when all three of you are together.

“Fine, I lied, you’re both just too adorable! Look at you, my boys. Ooh, I have an idea! Last one to the bathroom has to take the last shower!” You say, and then slap Jerome on the chest as you scramble up and off the bed with a laugh, too fast for them to catch you, “Too slow!”


End file.
